Snaps
by dramionefinnick
Summary: Little shots of goodness.
1. Lust Charm

**As the summary says, this is a Dramione short scene that I thought of and wanted to share.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything except the plot. Oh, and I really do not have a lot of knowledge about the HP books/spells/stories. I am just using my favorite characters.  
**

* * *

**Lust Charm**

You could?

_I could._

But how?

_But I can._

Stop it!

_If you stop struggling, I will._

No. No. You can't do this!

_Yes. Yes. I can._

But why?

_How else can we be together, dear?_

Plea-

_Udio._

…

_I win._

* * *

**I'll leave it up to you guys to figure out who said what :P**

**For you lost souls out there, I don't know if there is anything such as the lust charm in the HP books, so I made up my own, Udio. **_  
_


	2. Foolish Act

**Note to my "Goodies" readers: if you have come across this story before, I am sorry for the repeat. I only want the moments to be in the "Goodies" which is why I made this shot stand as a totally different story. Anyhooo, happy reading!**

**Nothing except the plot is mine.**

It was the last day of school, but Hermione still showed up to her English class on time and diligently sat down in her seat. Ever the earnest student.

Other students started filing into the class and she paid no attention to them. She was only waiting for _him_. She opened her book to the page she had left it on and started to read. Three minutes into the class and she was on the fourth page. Seven minutes into the class, she knew. He was here. She could feel it without even looking up. But just to make sure, she did.

Draco had just entered the class, his hand entwined in Pansy's. Hermione's gaze faltered a little. She knew this was the everyday story but she still felt like someone had harshly slammed their hands inside her body and they were squeezing her heart for all it was worth.

He smirked at her and made his way past her seat. Hermione, unable to do anything else, just maintained the eye contact. She shook her head and turned back to her book, trying to keep her tears and sorrow at bay, as Draco sat behind her with Pansy sliding in next to him.

Eleven minutes into the class, someone's yearbook thudded onto her desk. She opened it to see whose it was and found Draco's name on it. Draco leaned forward and whispered into her ear.

"Sign it."

Hermione straightened her spine a little and tried to stop herself from melting right there just because of his close proximity. She shivered and opened the book to the signature page anyway. She was about to start her note, but turned around to ask him if he would sign hers as well.

She saw Pansy, who was kissing Draco's neck, snuggled up against him. Hermione immediately decided what she should write and turned back around sharply.

"_Dear Draco,_

_I probably shouldn't confess to you on the last day of school (it's cowardly, I know), but since we will probably never see each other again, I decided to go ahead with it. I like you. I really, really do. I didn't have the guts to confess earlier, but there. Have a great life.._

_Hermione." _

Hermione held onto the yearbook fearing Draco might read it before the class was over. As soon as the bell rang, she dumped the book on his desk and shot out of the classroom. She waned to cry so damn much. She had no idea why, but she was now regretting confessing to Draco. Oh, why did she have to pull of such a foolish act? He must think her a wimp now. It made her want to cry more. Great.

She was about to enter her next class when someone grabbed her wrist, making her halt. She turned around to see who it was, but her eyes widened when she found Malfoy. He was out of breath. Was he running? In search of her? She tried to hide her smile.

"You really are stupid," he huffed.

Draco knew he had gone a bit too far with that comment. He saw hope disappear from Hermione's face as a tear slid down her cheek. "Screw you, Malfoy." She snatched her wrist out of his hand and entered the classroom.

She was making her way to her seat, while cussing Draco out in her mind, when someone yanked her collar and pulled her out of the class.

"Granger, for god's sake, I didn't mean it that way."

Hermione glared at Draco.

"Damn it, Hermione. I was referring to what you wrote in my yearbook." He pulled out his yearbook and opened it to her note and pointed at it. "Why couldn't you tell me this earlier?"

Hermione was speechless. He was not supposed to read it _now. _She was surely going to die of embarrassment.

"It d-doesn't matter." She quietly replied. "You...have a girlfriend now."

Draco scratched the side of his face. And then he sighed. "Pansy." He pulled Hermione by her waist and used his index finger to pull her chin up so she would look at his face and not his damn shoes. "She just wanted to," he searched for the right words, "...cheer me up because she knew I couldn't have you. It was innocent. She knew I'd been stressing over you and wanted to distract me a bit."

Hermione's eyes glossed over. "W-what?"

"I like you, Hermione." Draco smiled. "You were just so...stiff and uptight and always into your studies all the time. I thought you didn't hold any interest in boys, much less me." He grinned, puckered his lips, and aimed for hers.

Now Hermione lost it. She pushed at him so hard, he landed on his butt. "Who's stupid now? Why couldn't _you _tell me this earlier?" Draco stood up, put his hands on her shoulders, and enveloped her into a bear hug.

"I am sorry, alright? But I do like you. I really, really do." He lightly kissed the her forehead and dragged his lips to hers. "So what do you say? Go out with me?"

Hermione blushed. "Yes."

She couldn't help grinning like an idiot in the rest of her classes after that.

**Like it? Review review review :)**


	3. Counting Stars

**Howdy! So I am planning to write cute (or at least I think so :P) short cliches/story lines/scenarios that I have come across in magazines/internets/books, except I want the cuties, Draco and Hermione, to be the stars!**

**Here's the very fist one!**

Hermione: Tell me how much you love me.

Draco: Look at the sky.

Hermione: Really, Draco. Will you stop changing the subject for once?

Draco: Just look!

Hermione: What am I doing?

Draco: Tell me how many stars are in the sky.

Hermione: That's impossible!

Draco: Then how can you expect me to explain my love for you?

**Reviews are welcome. They sometimes serve to be the best motivation and will possibly make me update faster :)**


	4. Straightener is Not a Lengthenter

**Second Moment!**

Draco: Why do you straighten your hair?

Hermione: Because it makes your hair longer, silly.

Draco: Really?

_30 minutes later._

Doctor: So tell my why you burnt your dick with a straightener...

Draco: ...


	5. Firetrucks

**Here you are. Happy reading :)**

Draco: Do you wanna play the firetruck game?

Hermione: How do you play?

Draco: I run my fingers up your legs and you say red light when you want me to stop.

Hermione: Okay...let's play.

_Few seconds._

Hermione: Red Light!

Draco: Firetrucks don't stop for red lights.


	6. Who Means More

**This one is shorter than the other ones, but so sweet and meaningful! Review please :)**

Dear Draco,

I might hug other guys, I might laugh with other guys, I might even hang out with other guys, but none of them will ever mean to me as much as you do.

Love,  
Hermione


	7. Burn

Draco: Why do women need driver's license? There is no traffic between the living room and the kitchen. Go make me a sandwich. _*snickers*_

Hermione: ...

Draco: What? Women belong in the kitchen!

Hermione: Women belong in the kitchen, huh? Well, you know why women live longer than men? Because the kitchen is where the knives are.

Draco: ...

**HAHAHAHA! :)**


	8. Barcode

**Good morning, lovelies! It's 2:45 am. I couldn't sleep. So here you are!**

Draco: Can I draw something on your arm?

Hermione: Okay...

_Draco draws a barcode. _

Hermione: What's that for?

Draco: So I can check you out.


	9. What To Believe

**First day of school was today! Blehhhh. Still not in college mode :/ Anyways, on with the moment!**

Draco: Hermione, are you okay?

Hermione: Yeah. Why?

Draco: Because you seem sad. Are you lying to me?

Hermione: No, I am fine. Pinky promise.

Draco: Oh, okay. That's good.

_Hermione thinking to herself: _I loved how you could tell I wasn't okay. I hate how you believed my lie.

**Honestly, this is one of my favorite moments. This is pretty much what happens in real life :/**

**Another note, some of you guys messaged and/or reviewed asking for longer chapters...I will **_**try **_**to**** make them longer but...it might sound crappy. I want to make these moments short and sweet :) Something to make you laugh, something to think about, something to get you by the day.**


	10. Jokes

Hermione: Wanna hear a joke?

Draco: Sure

Hermione: Pussy.

Draco: I don't get it.

Hermione: And you never will.

**HAHAHAHA!**


	11. Jealousy Is Okay

**A new update...yay! I thought this one was so cute.**

New guy: _Points to Hermione._ She's hot. What's her name?

Draco: Doesn't matter. She has a boyfriend.

New guy: That can be changed.

Draco: If you break us up, I'll break your face.

**ps. I have already said it before and I'll say it again. I only own the plot of the first two chapters. The "moments"...I have come across them on internet, books, and TV. So please stop saying that I am "stealing" these ideas. I have already said that I want to share these moments with you, but Draco and Hermione will be the main characters. The other people, who say that I am stealing these ideas, go back to previous chapters and you will find the same thing. It is incredibly rude of you to say that I am stealing these ideas when I never said that they were my own. **


	12. Borrowing Stuff

**I don't own the characters, nor do I own this scene. I just own the idea of mixing them together.**

Hermione: Draco, can I borrow a couple of bucks?

Draco: Sure, but when are you going to pay me back?

Hermione: February 31st.

Draco: Alright, but don't forget! _Walks away._

Hermione: Psh, idiot.

**The weekend has started! Whoopie! Review please :D  
**


	13. Hangout

**Me no own da characterrrssss eeeaandd me no own the blott. Me onry own the eedieaa oof mixing em to get her.**

Hermione: Hi! Can we hang out tonight?

Draco: Can't. I'm hanging out with someone else.

Hermione: Oh. With whom?

Draco: Uh, _the_ most beautiful..smart...and sexy girl in the world.

Hermione: Oh...

_Five minutes later, the doorbell rings._

Hermione: Why are you here?

Draco: _God, _Hermione. I _just _told you I hanging out with you.

**Haha, I was in the mood for a corny and silly moment :P**


	14. Buh Bye Kiss

**A legit story for those of you who wanted one! I thought this up at 2 am, lol. Hope you like it!**

Hermione quietly tiptoed across the room and reached Draco's bed. She stood there and watched him trying to sleepily push away his blond hair form his nose. The moon reflected off of his skin and gave him a silver glow.

Hermione reached out to push his hair to the side but immediately pulled her hand back. What if he woke up and found her staring at him like a creep?

She wondered when she would ever see him again. Today was Pansy's birthday. Like every other birthday since she was fifteen, she had invited Hermione. But unlike every other birthday since she was fifteen, she had invited Draco.

She knew how much Draco affected Hermione, but she just _had _to invite him _here. In the same house! _Hermione frowned at Pansy's sick joke. What was Pansy trying to accomplish from this?

In high school, Pansy had told Draco how much Hermione liked him hoping that Draco would take the first step and ask Hermione out. But...he didn't do anything. That just confirmed Hermione's belief that Draco didn't like her back. Pansy also went to through hell after that incident. How dare she tell Draco of Hermione's feelings without her permission?

That was three years ago. After getting their high school diploma, they had both left for different universities. Draco was rumored to always have a girl by his side, but Hermione still could never bring herself to like another boy. She was in love with Draco.

And now Pansy, ever the romantic, was trying to _reunite _them.

_Hermione was drinking water while supervising Pansy's little sister in putting up the decorations. The door bell rang, but Hermione paid no attention to it. Someone else would get it._

_She heard Pansy squeal. "Hey! Come in! I am so glad you could make it." _

"_Oh, come on, Pansy. Of course I came! How in the world would I miss your birthday?" That voice... it was so...familiar..._

_Hermione slowly turned around and went into the hallway to get a peek. Before she could round the corner though, she bumped into Pansy. She then slid her eyes over Pansy's shoulder to the person behind her. Hermione choked on her own water and got into a coughing fit. Pansy came over and tried to pat Hermione's back but Hermione just pushed her hand away. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Draco's feet. He was just standing there. What? No help to a person who was choking and could possibly die? Bastard. _

_Hermione coughed a bit more until she couldn't feel the burning in her throat. But she did feel the burning in her heart. She straightened up and turned to Pansy, trying to incinerate her with her glare. UGH! How could she? She knew! _

_Hermione stomped upstairs and slammed the door to Pansy's room. This was it. She was not going to go down for the dumb party. There were several knocks, but she didn't relent. Why the hell would she care? How could she enjoy the party now? She knew she was being stubborn but her blood boiled whenever she thought of Pansy's stupid joke. She wanted to cry. She was seeing Draco after two long years. But he was his distant, uncaring self. Why could they not even be friends? She would have been happy to at least talk to him, smile at him, or have him smile at her. _

_She turned off the light and laid on the bed. Sleep eventually found her. Only so she would wake up a few hours later in the dead of night and walk across the hallway to the boys' room._

Hermione frowned even more at the whole unpleasant memory. She wiped the frown from her face and tried to again remember why she had come to the boys' room. It took one look down at his angelic face and she remembered.

She just wanted to...remember this moment. She just wanted to steal a kiss from him and then she would be happy.

Just a small kiss. A small peck. Just a small one. She kept on chanting the mantra in her head as she began leaning down. She was two inches from his face. She could feel his warm breath on her own lips. She could just cry again. Oh, what she wouldn't give to have _him _kiss _her. _But no, she had pathetically dropped to drastic measures and decided to _steal _a kiss.

Should she really go for it? Would it not make it harder when they went on their ways again? She pushed that thought out of her mind and tried to just live in the moment. Leaning towards his face once more and going...and going...nope. She couldn't do it. She let out a small sigh and just sat down next to his bed. She lightly let a finger skim down his long, sharp nose. No reaction. Hermione straightened up a bit and looked at his face. He was still sleeping peacefully. She leaned forward a bit and let her nose skim the delicate skin under his jaw. She inhaled his scent and smiled sadly. She let her lips lightly graze his neck and let them stay there for six seconds.

Oh, god. She was in heaven. She wanted to savor this moment. She wanted more. Feeling more courageous, she leaned up even more to just _kiss _him. He hadn't even woken up to the kiss on his neck. A peck wouldn't hurt. She held back her hair with both her hands and lightly kissed the corner of his mouth. Okay. She could do this! She was an inch from his face when the unthinkable happened.

Draco Malfoy opened his eyes to find Hermione Granger an inch from his face, ready to kiss him. How disastrous!

Hermione yelped and immediately jumped back. She tripped on someone's shoes and landed on her bum.

"Ow!" She yelled and rubbed her rear, forgetting that there were other occupants in the room.

Blaise groaned and sat up to see who was causing the ruckus. He squinted and saw someone sitting on the ground. A bushy head. Hermione.

"Dude, what is she doing here?" He looked at Draco, who was just sitting quietly looking at the girl. Blaise then turned back to Hermione. "Hermione? What are you doing in here? In the boys' room? Sitting on the ground?"

Hermione snapped out of her reverie. She was going to die! How embarrassing! "Um...there was a roach..." She saw Draco look at her questioningly and she turned beet red. She knew what he was thinking. If there were a roach, what the hell was she doing leaning down on Draco's face? "Right...there was a roach...on Malfoy's neck...and nose..." Oh, god. What the hell was she _saying? _"Err...so I came...to kill...the roach...on Malfoy's nose." She was turning warm. Thank god no one could see her hideously red face. Hermione scrambled up and shot out the door.

She ran outside into the cold and tried to stop the tears of embarrassment. She couldn't even get her kiss! Why did she have to go through this hell? She sniffed and held onto the railing.

"I know there was no 'roach' on my face, Granger." Draco murmured quietly. Her back stiffened and she hurriedly wiped her tears.

"No! There was! I killed...it." She said brightly.

Draco gave her a skeptical look. "I felt it. I felt your breath against my neck. And then your lips." He saw Hermione's eyes water again. He decided to push further. "What...were you planning to do?"

Hermione gulped and stared at Draco. She mumbled something and turned back towards the railing. "What was that?" She heard Draco's steps. Oh, shit. He was coming near. She could not get out of this, unless...she made an equally absurd story and looked like a fool. No, no, no, no! That would be _stupid_.

Oh, what the hell.

"I wanted a goodbye kiss, Draco." She whispered. Her voice croaked and she didn't care. He already knew she liked him. "We are probably never going to see each other again. And...I didn't want to lose this chance."

She felt someone wrap their hands around her shoulders. She smelled his scent. She opened her eyes to see Draco's pale blond hair. Wait, what?

"Well, now it's my turn." Draco declared. He leaned in and planted a heavy one right on her mouth. Hermione was still staring at him with huge bug eyes. Draco chuckled and hugged her tight so she could rest her forehead against his shoulder.

They stood like that for about nineteen seconds. Hermione commanded her arms to move and she slowly brought up her hands around his waist.

She grinned. Life was perfect. Hermione Granger got her kiss from Draco Malfoy.

**I am so proud of this work! I myself think this plot was so cute!**

**PS. Some of you "Goodies" readers have already read this one. As I have said earlier, I might delete this from the 'moments' story, so that this one stands on its own. Anyhoooo, even if you have read it before, feel free to review again.**

**Everyone else, review and review!**


	15. Namecalling

**HIEEE! It's Friday! I swear I am the happiest on Friday's, lmao. Well, here's the next moment.**

Draco: Why are you crying? What happened?

Hermione: The guy I like has a girlfriend.

Draco: Well, he's an idiot for picking her instead of you. His girlfriend must be a slut.

Hermione: I can't believe you called your girlfriend a slut.

Draco: …

**Awwwww? :P Until later, dearies.**


	16. Cold

Hermione: _Shivers._ I'm so c-cold.

Draco: Really? _Hugs Hermione._ Feeling warmer?

Hermione: Yeah. You know you could have just given me your sweater...

Draco: Nah, this is way better.

**Yay for the sweet ones!**


	17. Who is Stronger

**Howdy!**

Draco: Admit it. I am much stronger than you.

Hermione: Oh, really?

Draco: Yes.

Hermione: Well, then. Can you bleed for a week and not die?

Draco: No.

Hermione: Can you fit in super tight shirts or jeans and hope that you don't suffocate?

Draco: No.

Hermione: Can you risk poking your eye out with an eyeliner?

Draco: No.

Hermione: Can you watch the love of your life with someone else and not cry?

Draco: No.

Hermione: Then, how exactly are you stronger than me?

**Word.**


	18. Bruno Mars

**Howdy! Sorry for such a late update...was busy with homework :/**

Hermione: Do I look okay?

Draco: _"When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change..."_

Hermione: Draco! I only asked if I looked okay!

**This one makes me smile :) It's so cute. However, I do understand that some of you might not get it. If that's the case, just let me know and I'll explain!  
**


	19. Hot And Smoldering

**Monday blues...I am in an off mood. As you'll see :P**

Hermione love,

I am going to text you 24/7 (as you were hoping). Flirt with you, tell you nice things, make you laugh, carry you on my back, and keep you awake. Hm, I don't think I missed anything. Then, I am going to ignore you. Flirt with another girl. End up going out with her. And make you extremely jealous. And you're still gonna like me. Muawhahahaha.

Yours truly (for now),

Hot, smoldering Draco

**Wanted to relieve some of the angst. My best friend's boyfriend broke up with her one hour before Valentine's Day :( for a VERY retarded reason. She was upset, yes, but I was fuming.  
**

**Anyhooo, lemme know what you think, guys.**


	20. Sweet And Smart

**GUYS! 100+ reviews! Gosh, I feel loved. Thank you so so so much!**

**Now for those of you who were a bit sad by the last moment...**

Dear Draco,

Every girl has three guys in her life. The one she loves. The one she hates. And the one she can't live without. In the end, they are all the same. When will you realize that you are that guy?

Love,

Hermione

**Keep the reviews coming!**


	21. Polar Bears

_In a nightclub._

Draco: How much does a polar bear weigh?

Hermione: I don't know. How much?

Draco: Enough to break the ice. Hi, I am Draco.

**Hello, my devoted readers! I am so sorry for not updating for so long. Here was a chappie for y'all. I have a test tomorrow. It's going to be brutal. PRAY FOR ME!**


	22. Mirror, Mirror

Hermione: Hey.

Draco: Hey.

Hermione: I heard you like somebody...

Draco: Yup.

Hermione: Huh. So, who...is it?

Draco: I'm not telling.

Hermione: Fine...do I know her?

Draco: Yup.

Hermione: Hmm, what does she look like?

Draco: Do you have a mirror?

**I am sure ALL of us have come across this cheesy one :)**


	23. Boobies

**A naughty one!**

Draco: I bet you five bucks that I can make your boobs jiggle without using my hands.

Hermione: Okay, then.

_Draco grabs hold of Hermione's boobs and starts jiggling them._

Hermione: Hey!

Draco: Oh, here is your five bucks.

**Like it? Review :)**


	24. BF

**So how's is everyone? Did you miss these moments? I hope you did :P Anyway, I was busy with school, but I will try to update sooner now.**

Draco: Why haven't you had a boyfriend yet?

Hermione: I'm not allowed. Why don't you have a girlfriend?

Draco: Because you are not allowed to have a boyfriend yet.

**Aw! Wasn't that just cute? :)**


	25. IJK

**Well, I did say I would try to update more regularly :) Nothing except the idea of joining the plot and the characters is mine!**

Draco: I think you are ABCDEFGHIJK.

Hermione: What does that mean?

Draco: Adorable, beautiful, charming, delightful, elegant, feisty, gorgeous, and hot.

Hermione: What does IJK mean?

Draco: I'm just kidding.

**Yes, it would be lame if a guy actually said this to you, but I still crack up every time if I see someone else do it. Especially when that someone is our adorable Draco, heheh.  
**


	26. The Power Of 'C'

**It's Friday, Friday, gotta get down on Friday...heard the song that's gone viral yet? I. HATE. IT.**

Draco: Make a 'c' with your right hand.

Hermione: Okay... _Makes a 'c'._

_Draco s__miles and makes a 'c' with his left hand, placing it near hers._

Hermione: A heart?

Draco: No. My stomach. It's empty. Make me a sandwich.

**Heheh, gotta love sandwich jokes :D**

**ps. I want to get to 200 reviews, soo...work hard!**


	27. The Power of Logic

**I AM FINALLY AM ABLE TO UPDATE! This site is giving me some problems, so I dearly apologize to those of you who were dying for an update :P**

**Anyway, because it's been so long since I last updated, I STRONGLY RECOMMEND that you read the last moment first (then this one will be a bit funnier).**

Hermione: A sandwich, you say?

Draco: Yes.

Hermione: Female has "male" in it. She has "he" in it. Kitchen has "he" in it.

Draco: ….

Hermione: Get off your lazy butt and make me a sandwich.

**Heheh, like it? REVIEW!  
**


	28. Complementary Angles

Hermione: Can you help me with geometry?

Draco: Sure.

Hermione: What's the complement to a 43 degree angle?

Draco: Well, aren't you looking acute today!

Hermione: …

**Yeah, I was in the mood for a corny one today :D And if you don't get it, then let me know. I'd be more that happy to explain it. It's really funny once you get it, haha.  
**


	29. Dear Santa

Draco: If a fat man comes and kidnaps you, don't worry about it.

Hermione: What? Why not?

Draco: I asked santa for you.

**Aw, wasn't that just too precious?**


	30. Kiss Kiss

Draco: Will you kiss me?

Hermione: Not now.

Draco: You didn't hear what I said!

Hermione: Yeah, I did!

Draco: What did I say then?

Hermione: Will you kiss me?

Draco: Okay! _Kisses._

**Raise your glass if you have come across this one! I really appreciate those of you who review every single one of these chapters. It makes me feel so special, hahaha. So R&R!**


	31. Romance Anyone?

_Expectation._

Hermione: I'm cold.

Draco: _Wraps his arms around her. _Better?

_Reality._

Hermione: I'm cold.

Draco: You should have brought your coat.

**BAHAHAHA, I, for one, love this mischievous Draco. REVIEW!**


	32. Spiders

_At a haunted house._

Hermione: Draco, I am scared.

Draco: Don't worry. I'll protect you

_Draco walks into a spiderweb._

Draco: OH MY GOD! GET THIS OFF OF ME!

**reviews are, as always, welcome. thanks for keeping up until now!**


	33. 21 or 26?

Draco: There are 21 letters in the alphabet, right?

Hermione: No...there are 26 letters in the alphabet.

Draco: Oh. Yeah. I forgot U, R, A, Q, T.

**:P sooo corny!**


	34. Roses and Violets

Draco: _Walks up to Hermione, smiling._ Roses are red, violets are blue, I think you're hot, and sexy, too.

Hermione: _Walks away, laughing. _Roses are red, violets are blue, how many girls have you said that to?

**Short and sweet, where Hermione burns Draco :P**


	35. Perfect Girl

**Oh my. Haven't updated for a long time. I promise I'll try to update more frequently since I only have one final exam left (grr...)**

Draco: What are you doing?

Hermione: Playing Black Ops.

Draco: Do you know how to make a sandwich?

Hermione: Obviously.

Draco: Marry me.

**Haha, I especially love this one.**

**Now go click that small review button and...review!**


	36. Google Dot Com

**It's Friday, Friday, gotta get down on Friday.**

** I AM DONE WITH EXAMS. WOOHOO!**

Draco: Is your name Google?

Hermione: Why the heck would my name be Google?

Draco: Because you are everything I'm searching for.

**Haha, another cute one! **

**Review, k?**


	37. Possession

Hermione,

I am going to have you in the end, you know.

Draco

**UGH. This possessive, sexy Draco will be the death of me.**


	38. She Belonged to Me

Blaise: What's wrong with you? Ever since that girl has left-

Draco: She belonged to me. She was all the things I wasn't. And I was all the things she wasn't. She could paint circles around anyone; I can't even draw a straight line. She was never into sports; I have always been. _Lift his own hand and curls fingers._ Her hand...it fit mine.


	39. I Want

**Thanks for the lovely reviews, everyone! I am so happy to know that some people are still keeping up.**

Dear Hermione,

I want to live with you.

I want to live in an apartment decorated with pictures of us.

I want to wake up everyday by your side.

I want to kiss your cheek and whisper 'Good Morning' in your ear.

I want to prepare your breakfast.

I want to make you laugh in the morning.

I want to put strawberries in your mouth.

I want to tell you how much I love you.

I want to take you to the shower.

I want to slip my hand through every part of your body.

I want to pull your hand and kiss you before I go to work.

I want to think of you until I get home.

I want to call you and ask if everything is fine.

I want to take home something you like to eat.

I want to come home and kiss you.

I want to eat candy with you in our bed full of pillows.

I want to watch anything on television hugging you.

I want to sleep smelling your neck.

I want you.

Draco

**Sweet, no? I really liked this one when I found it. Well, now review!**


	40. Two Minutes

**Hola, amigos. Long time, no update. Sowwiee.**

Hermione: On New Year's Eve, I want you to kiss me.

Draco: _Smirks. _Oh, don't you worry. I will.

Hermione: Kiss me at 11:59 and-

Draco: Why not earlier?

Hermione: -and not finish that kiss until 12:01.

Draco: Only two minutes?

Hermione: Yes.

Draco: But why at those times?

Hermione: Because then I will have a perfect ending and a perfect beginning.

**This one just made me smile. Review if it made you smile as well. Or something more!**


	41. Recollections

**Right. Just returned from Deathly Hallows Part 2. Won't review it until next week because I don't want to spoil it for anyone. But feel free to tell me what you thought of the movie when you review this chapter!**

_Hermione's POV._

Someone asked me if I knew you. A million memories flashed through my mind.

_No. __Not anymore._

**Angsty. Anyone care to guess why?  
**

**Also, been meaning to tell you guys this for a long time...I have a tumblr! Links are on my profile :D **


	42. Change is Needed

**Hey you lovelies! I found a couple more ideas/snippets for Dramione so we are set for a few more weeks :D**

Draco: There's one thing I want to change about you.

Hermione: Oh? What's that?

Draco: Your last name.

**I so want a guy to say that to me! I swear, I will faint.**


	43. Screwover

**Hallooo! ****So sorry about not updating last Friday. I feel bad. Anyhoo, ****I found a bunch of these moments in short letters/messages form so you will be seeing a lot of these. Just to warn you!**

Draco,

It's almost like you had it planned. Almost like you smiled and shook my hand and said, "I am about to screw you over."

Hermione

**Sad? Happened to most of us, I am sure.**

**But thank you so much for the lovely reviews! You guys, who take time out of your busy schedule (or not so busy) and review and show some appreciation, really make my day! **


	44. Cocoa and Marshmallows

Draco: We are like cocoa and marshmallows.

Hermione: Why do you say that?

Draco: You are hot and I want to be on top of you.

**Funny, yes? Cute, yes? Review, yes?**


	45. The Contract

Forfeit of Hermione Granger's body to Draco Malfoy

First item, hands. They may never stray beyond specific boundaries. Next, feet. Without permission, they may never move more than one meter away in any direction. If they are ever used to go towards some other man, then you will forfeit all your assets and I will take revenge forever. Heart, other than for your owner, it cannot beat for any other jerk/man. Eyes. Even if witness to any of my weaknesses, they will only consider things in a positive light. Ears. Apart from my words, they will hear everything as barks or background noise. Lips. If used for anything other than eating, I will take full legal actions. Brains. Fifty percent must be used to think that you cannot live without Draco Malfoy. Forty percent must be dedicated to thoughts that you cannot live without the CEO of Malfoy Industries (also himself). Eight percent must be dedicated to thoughts that if it were not for Draco Malfoy, your campaign advisor, there would be no reason to live. Two percent can worry about friends and family.

Signed,

Draco Malfoy

Hermione Granger

**Like? I was watching a kdrama and as I heard these lines, I immediately fell in love!**


	46. Wedding Bells

**My lovely reader, dramionelover1234, suggested the following moment.**

Draco: _Kneels down on a knee._

Hermione: _Blushing. _Oh, Draco! W-what are you doing?

Draco: _Looks up and smirks. _I have wanted to do this for a long time, love.

Hermione: _Blushing profusely now._

Draco: _Ties shoe. _

**Hehe. R&R! Also, if you have got an idea you really want to share, feel free to review/PM me!**

**ps. I really can't remember if I have told you this before. I have got a Dramione tumblr. If you want to check it out, the link is on my profile! Toodaloo!**


	47. Showering

**School has started :(( So glad I have a 3 day weekend to look forward to, though...**

Draco: _Gets up to take shower._

Hermione: I am coming with you.

Draco: What? Why?

Hermione: _Smirks. _To save water, of course.

**Read and review!**


	48. Sad Story

Hi, guys. Didn't update last week...oops. School is so hectic. GAHHH.

* * *

Dear Draco,

I wish you would have read my mind. If hadn't called you, it was because I was waiting for you to call me. When I walked away from you, it was because I wanted you to follow me. When I was quiet, I wanted you to ask me what was wrong. When I ignored you, I wanted you to give me your attention. When you saw me crying, I wanted you to hold me. When I mentioned it was cold, I wanted you to hug me tight. When I tickled you, I wanted you to tickle me back. When I started at you, I wanted you to kiss me. And when I was about to give up, I wanted you to tell me that you would never let go.

Hermione

* * *

So here you have it. I updated early so I don't forget again! R&R


	49. Workaholic's Dream

Strawberry and mango lollipops to everyone who reviewed!

* * *

Draco: Are you a workaholic?

Hermione: …

Draco: Because you can work on me all night.

* * *

Hope you guys have a wonderful weekend. As for myself...tons of homework and shit.


	50. Already Falling

Peepoop, guys.

How do you like my greeting?

50th chapter! Thanks for staying here until now!

* * *

Hermione,

You weren't supposed to mean that much to me and I wasn't supposed to fall in love with you.

Draco

* * *

I've found a lot of these kinds of short letter ones. Do you guys like it?


	51. Compliments

Hermione: Can I tell you something?

Draco: Yeah.

Hermione: Your are the most beautiful human being on this Earth.

Draco: I know.

* * *

Heheh, I love this Draco. So full of himself.


	52. Pants Off

Draco: Do you buy your pants on sale?

Hermione: Why do you ask that?

Draco: Because at my house, they would be 100% off.

* * *

Raise your glass if you heard this shit, yo.

Does anyone wonder why I am always updating on Friday and not out partying? Yeah...love my wonderful nerdy life.


	53. Nerdiness

Hermione: My beaker bubbles for you.

Draco: What?

Hermione: We have got chemistry.

Draco: Huh?

Hermione: You charge my particles.

Draco: You've lost it, haven't you?

Hermione: You magnetize my poles.

Draco: Now, listen here...

Hermione: Stop interrupting me, you nitwit. I am trying to profess my love here!

Draco: ….

Hermione: I lava you.

* * *

This was because I am studying Chemistry :P Thank you for the lovely reviews!


	54. Francoise Sagan

Draco: Ever heard that quote from Francoise Sagan?

Hermione: No.

Draco: "A dress makes no sense unless it inspires men to take it off of you."

Hermione: Oh. So what's wrong with my dress?

Draco: Everything. Take it off.

* * *

How was everyone's (American readers mainly, haha) Halloween weekend? I, for one, stayed home and studied for my midterms. Call me a nerd. :D


	55. Beauty

Draco: So! Granger…

Hermione: Yes?

Draco: Saw you across the room-

Hermione: And?

Draco: And fell down because of your beauty…

Hermione: Uh-huh.

Draco: So, I am going to need your number and address for insurance reasons.

* * *

Lemon starbursts to people who are still keeping up! Sorry for not updating very often. Final exams coming soon!


	56. Love Hurdles

_Quick-note to Hermione Granger_

My love. I would cross the sky, sea, and land, would walk barefoot on fire and thorns just to see you.

_Quick-note to Draco Malfoy_

Oh, Draco, that's so sweet. Are you coming today?

_Quick-note to Hermione Granger_

No, it's raining.

* * *

Hehehe, made you smile? Leave a lovely review!


	57. Popsicle

Draco: Hey! You took the last pop-sicle!

Hermine: Sorry...I didn't know you wanted it.

Draco: Didn't even ask! Obviously not sorry at all.

Hermione: So, what do you want me to do now?

Draco: And I hadn't even tried that new flavor. It looks good.

Hermione: So all you want is a taste, yes?

Draco: Yes!

Hermione: _Pulls him in and kisses him._

* * *

Woohoo. Sorry I had been forgetting to update! Final exams going on right now!


	58. Opinions Opinions

Hermione: Should I cut my hair?

Draco: Sure, if you want to.

Hermione: I am asking if you think I should cut it.

Draco: I don't know. I think that if you want to cut it, you should cut it.

Hermione: But I want to know what you think.

Draco: Okay, then. I think you should cut it.

Hermione: Are you just saying that so I leave you alone?

Draco: No.

Hermione: So you really think it would look nice if it's short?

Draco: Yes! Cut your hair!

Hermione: But I like it better long.

Draco: Then don't cut it!

Hermione: But you just said cut it!

Draco: I-I don't have an opinion anymore.

* * *

hehe, adorable and funny, yes? Happy Holidays, you guys :) Muah!


	59. Butt

Draco: Hey, baby…

Hermione: Don't call me that.

Draco: I wasn't talking to you.

Hermione: Oh.

Draco: You do have something on your butt, though.

Hermione: What? What is it?

Draco: My eyes.

* * *

Sorry for not updating for so long, loves. I was out partying.

SIKE.

I am on my winter break so I spend my time sleeping and reading...hope all of you are getting enough sleep as well!


	60. Subway Eat Fresh

**Sorry for not updating for so long! Was too busy with the classes last semester.**

**School :/**

* * *

Draco: Granger.

Hermione: Yes?

Draco: Do you work at the Subway?

Hermione: N-

Draco: Because you just gave me a foot long.


	61. In My Head

**Thank you for the lovely reviews, dears.**

* * *

Dear Draco,

I always think about all the things I want to say to you. I actually plan it out in my head. But when I see you, nothing comes out. I never tell you and I wonder if you will ever know half the things in my head.

Hermione


	62. Retaliation

**Thank you for the lovely reviews, dears.**

* * *

Draco: What will you do if I punch you?

Hermione: I'll punch you back.

Draco: And if slap you?

Hermione: I'll slap you back.

Draco: And if I tell you that I love you?

Hermione: I'll slap you back.


	63. Tear's Life

Hallo! Have fun reading this one.

* * *

Hermione,

I wish I were a tear. Born in your eyes, lived by your cheek, and died in your beautiful mouth.

Draco


	64. Introductions

Hermione: Hello, my name is Hermione.

Draco: Hello. My name is what you'll be screaming in bed tonight.

Hermione:..._walks away._

Draco: Wait! Where are you going?


End file.
